<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On My Mind All The Time, Say You're Mine by Safetypinprince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575966">On My Mind All The Time, Say You're Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safetypinprince/pseuds/Safetypinprince'>Safetypinprince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Boxing, Dirty Dancing, Disability, Himbo Harry, Himbo lirry, M/M, POV Louis Tomlinson, Roommates, himbo liam, lirry friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safetypinprince/pseuds/Safetypinprince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude, we’re inside, and it’s night time. Those don’t look as cool as you think they do.” Louis could kick himself, he sounded so stupid, but it certainly got the guy’s attention. </p><p>It was at that unfortunate moment that he noticed several other things about this hot asshole, that he hadn’t noticed just staring from afar. First, when Louis spoke to him, his gaze was kind of unfocused behind his sunglasses, and secondly, that he had a red and white cane folded up under his arm. </p><p>“I’m… Blind,” the man chuckled, awkwardly.  </p><p>Louis wanted to melt into a puddle out of pure embarrassment.</p><p>“I— am so sorry. I have to go.”</p><p>“Hey, wait, wait,” the man soothed, grabbing at Louis’ shoulders before he could get away.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Louis repeated, looking down at his shoes. </p><p>“It’s alright,” He cackled. “I get it a lot. More than you know.” </p><p> </p><p>Alternatively titled: and they were roommates</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On My Mind All The Time, Say You're Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 361: Harry is blind and he tells someone he might be in love with Louis, but he has no idea Louis is there, hearing the whole thing. Featuring a little bit of angst and crack. (Prompt inspo from fan art) </p><p> </p><p>I tried doing blindness and living with disability justice writing from Louis, the observer, an able-bodied person's POV. I didn't want to get into the reason Harry was blind and the accommodations he needed specifically, too much, as every blind person has different experiences although you can kind of tell in the work that he very much does have accommodations, and Louis is aware of it, but he doesn't make it into a big deal, like trying to able-explain blindness in his head, i.e in my words, LMAO. I have a relative that went blind later in life and I know about the accommodations she uses in her day-to-day, but of course her experiences aren't universal, so I did do research on other ways blind people navigate the world. If you know anyone that's blind, or if you yourself are visually impaired and you have any gripes with the portrayal, I'm available to speak at <a href="https://twitter.com/femboyIouis/">twitter</a> and <a href="https://roselouis.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> or even in the comments here on ao3</p><p> </p><p>Also!!!!!! Thank you to the mods over at <a href="https://bottomlouisficfest.tumblr.com/">BLFF</a> ...... You all are so organized..... love that you’re bringing us all together and going above and beyond 💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Louis couldn’t stop himself from staring at the incredibly hot asshole across the room wearing sunglasses. Indoors. At night. He was just there, laughing with his asshole friends, and Louis couldn’t stand it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, somehow, he wanted to get his absolute shit rocked by this guy. And if Louis didn’t go home with someone that night, he’d be going back to his shared apartment with Dave, getting his shit rocked by him, and that wouldn’t be fair to either of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, he needed to move out. Put some distance between the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lauren pulled him out of his train of thought, squeezing his arm, “He’s cute.” Perrie and Zayn turned to where Louis and Lauren were already looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s wearing sunglasses,” Zayn scoffed. “It’s night time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Zayn. You can go back to ignoring us, now,” Louis snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of Louis’ love life, how’s it been living with Dave, since the breakup?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same as it was before the breakup,” Louis whispered, averting everyone’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, he was heard loud and clear, the whole table groaning and slamming their hands on the table, and rolling their eyes. They knew that that meant he and Dave were involved in every way except by name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t appreciate being judged, okay. I really don’t. I’m not going to hook up with just any guy. And Dave still has the most perfect dick I’ve ever had the pleasure of sucking, so,” everyone groaned, even louder. “So for now, we do what we have to. I don’t want to ruin his life any more than I already have, and we both have needs, okay? And anyway, why are we always focused on </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>love life. I don’t like this. Lauren, how’s Lucy? Perrie? Zayn? You two ever getting back together?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis didn’t want to deal with the aftermath of All That, so he hopped up from their booth and shuffled his way over to the bar, for another drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bar wasn’t too packed, but the bartender was off flirting with a pretty girl. Louis could wait. He felt a warm body slide up next to him and, in his buzzed state, had to stop himself from leaning into the person. He was a touchy drunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warm body in question actually belonged to the hot asshole in the sunglasses. Louis could feel his heart start to race. It was now or never. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, we’re inside, and it’s night time. Those don’t look as cool as you think they do.” Louis could kick himself, he sounded so stupid, but it certainly got the guy’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was at that unfortunate moment that he noticed several other things about this hot asshole, that he hadn’t noticed just staring from afar. First, when Louis spoke to him, his gaze was kind of unfocused behind his sunglasses, and secondly, that he had a red and white cane folded up under his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… Blind,” the man chuckled, awkwardly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis wanted to melt into a puddle out of pure embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I— am so sorry. I have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wait, wait,” the man soothed, grabbing at Louis’ shoulders before he could get away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Louis repeated, looking down at his shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” He cackled. “I get it a lot. More than you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was so deep, and he spoke so slow. He offered a huge smile, dimples and all, and suddenly Louis felt incredibly caged in, but in the way he liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just that this is a shitty hipster bar, and I have met </span>
  <em>
    <span>many </span>
  </em>
  <span>assholes in this very bar that just-- What are you having? I’ll get your drink. God, I’m mortified,” Louis stammered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friend, Jeff, has a tab. He’s loaded. My drinks are on him. In fact, let </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeff </span>
  </em>
  <span>pay for </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>drinks. It’s the least I can do, after causing what I’m sure is enough embarrassment for a lifetime. I’m Harry, by the way,” the man chuckled, letting go of Louis, and turning back to the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis. Are you sure?”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure that Jeff is loaded, Louis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis giggled, and waved the bartender over to them, finally getting his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to just wear them outside during the day, but in bars and stuff, people didn’t really believe I was blind without the glasses, so I’ve become more comfortable with them at this point,” Harry explained, gesturing at his glasses once the bartender started mixing their drinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really? </span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely. I’m not sure how I’m really supposed to look, as a blind person, but apparently it’s not this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This, what Harry looked like, sure was something Louis would like to continue looking at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the bartender set their drinks down, Louis dreaded the end of his interaction with Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well--” Louis sighed, resigned to the fact he was going to have to go back to his horrible mean friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come hang out with us for a bit? Jeff is leaving the house to my friend, Liam, and myself, to live with his girlfriend. We’re having a going away party.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. My friends…” He hesitated. “You know what? Why not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed Harry back to his group of friends. He navigated the space with his cane, which Louis was shocked he hadn’t noticed when he’d gotten to the bar, initially. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s friends were pretty rowdy, and Louis felt awkward around them, but he was included in the conversation enough that he wasn’t totally uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After spending nearly ten minutes with Harry and his friends, Louis felt a hand lightly caressing and prodding at his arm. The hand in question belonged to none other than Lauren, who’d made her way over to them, to undoubtedly be nosy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Louis. Who are our new friends?” She joked, giving everyone a big smile, leaning all her weight on his back, and circling his waist with her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He introduced her to the small crowd. Harry stuck his hand out in the direction of her voice, giving his own introductions. She clearly recognized at that moment what they were all already aware of, eyes wide and hesitant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Louis interjected. “I just came over to thank Jeff for my drink. We’re intruding on his going away party.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, man. The more, the merrier. You’re welcome, by the way,” he raised his glass to Louis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lauren pinched his side at that. “Who’s going where?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry piped up from where he’d been silent after introducing himself. “Jeff is moving in with Glenne, leaving Liam and I to fend for ourselves.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking for a roommate?” Lauren asked, innocently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s asking?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Louis--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis gave the skin on the top of her hand a rough pinch, to get her to knock it off. She flinched and groaned, effectively cutting herself off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis, what?” Harry asked. They were all staring at him, which made him want to scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m um. Living with my ex. We share a studio apartment.” Pretty much everyone who wasn’t Lauren flinched, offering sympathy. “But I mean. We’re civil. We’re not gonna kill each other, or anything.” That made Lauren actually snort right in his ear, and bury her face in his neck to stifle her giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s rough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sure is,” Lauren whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway! I’m alright. I obviously don’t plan on living with him forever, but I’m okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you,” Harry hesitated. “I mean. Come check it out. We haven’t really considered what we were gonna do with Jeff’s space, yet. Right Liam?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. We’re turning Jeff’s downstairs office into a gym, but the room is just gonna sit empty until we find something else to do with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even know me. What if I’m weird?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They really want me gone,” Jeff piped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I have a blind sixth sense. I can tell by your voice, you’re a good boy,” Harry offered, seemingly innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone burst into fits of giggles. Louis could absolutely be a good boy. He was depraved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In all seriousness, that is absolute bullshit, mate. You have been a bad judge of character in the past,” Liam said. “No offense, Louis.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shrugged. “That’s fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis is like. The best roommate. We shared an apartment in College.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Days later, Louis and Lauren found themselves invited to lunch at Harry and Liam’s house. Either side of the road was lined with big shady trees, and it gave their neighborhood a picturesque view. The home itself was decently big with two stories, and a pretty busy lawn filled with shrubbery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They showed Louis around the place. It was surprisingly tidy for a household run by a bunch of twenty-something year old men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you get into a place like this?” Louis asked, gazing around, and whistling appreciatively at the big open floor plan. The ceiling in the living room went up the full two stories and there were massive windows facing the street that really gave the room an open feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeff’s dad has a bunch properties around the city. He gave us a good deal on rent,” Liam responded, grabbing glasses from one of the cupboards and filling them with water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he’s not gonna jack up the rent now that his kid is gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t have to know Jeff moved,” Harry joked. Or at least Louis hoped he was joking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upstairs, in the empty room Jeff was about to vacate, the windows intersected at two walls in the right hand corner which offered a view of the backyard. Which. There was a pool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys have a pool?” Louis practically yelled, looking at Liam and Harry with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was entirely too cold and dreary for a swim at that moment, but warmer weather was fast approaching. Louis suddenly longed to lay out for hours in little clothing, and take a dip when the summer sun was at its peak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take it!” Louis joked. They hadn’t discussed rent, hadn’t thoroughly interviewed him, hadn’t even offered him anything, but he knew he had to make it work. Besides the incredible home, he’d be around Harry who he was already halfway in love with. They exchanged numbers and had been texting. He also exchanged texts with Liam, as well, getting to know the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fleshed out the details over lunch, and Louis moved in pretty soon after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave actually got a pay increase in the same week Louis made the decision to leave, and so he was able to break the news without guilt. And truth be told, Dave could have made it on his own, regardless. Louis supposes he wasn’t being kept around post-breakup for financial support, but more that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>couldn’t afford to move out on his own, just yet. And so it went over. Well. Not as bad as it could have gone. He left the apartment for several days while Louis got his stuff together, and on the last day, he came back around with a girl under his arm, and several hickies scattered along his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d be out by now,” Dave huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is this?” The girl asked, sitting down on the sofa in the middle of the room while Dave filled two glasses with water, his back turned to the both of them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roommate. He’s leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was literally on his way out. He had his last suitcase of clothes pretty much packed, and Lauren was waiting downstairs in her truck, but Louis was feeling kind of bitchy, so he paused abandoning his efforts to conversate with the pair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually! I’m his ex. Hi, I’m Louis.” He reached his hand out in greeting. The girl looked down at his hand, and up at his face, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gay, Dave?” She looked confused</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave turned around to look at Louis with raised eyebrows, clear annoyance written on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” He snapped at the girl. “Goodbye Louis.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis giggled and grabbed his suitcase. “Goodbye, Dave,” He agreed, heading out the door. Dave followed him out, and they locked eyes for a moment. He gave Louis a sad soft smile, and shut the door behind him. He heard the lock click, and was on his way. It was for the best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis fell into their little household dynamic pretty easy. They spent a lot of time together, more than other roommate situations he’d been in before, which he loved, because he hated being cooped up in his room alone. He liked to talk and hang out and cuddle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis had come to realize that Harry didn’t do things much differently than he or anyone else he knew did. He didn’t drive, but he had a job as a voice actor, and he jogged and worked out, actually quite extensively, almost daily. He put the tv on and listened to the tv shows, sometimes with the guided audio, and sometimes without. There was nothing in the house that seemed to be particularly accommodating for him. He was obviously, of course, different, but not in a way that really affected anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple weeks into living with them, Louis came home from a night out with the girls and heard commotion coming from the makeshift workout room, and found Liam and Harry boxing. Harry was blocking himself from some pretty relentless shots from Liam, so Louis panicked, and thought he should intervene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on in here?” Louis rushed getting between them and shoving them apart, yelling. Harry was very sweaty, and very shirtless, and very meaty, which was nice, but very much not the issue at hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening,” Harry smirked at Louis, putting his gloved hand over the hand Louis laid over his pec. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing, Liam?” Louis asked in distress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re just having a friendly spar,” Liam answered, breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam, I told you. You overexert yourself, and then you wonder how you get your ass beat by a blind man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys do this often?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and it’s not a competition, but somehow, still, Liam loses, every time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam did seem very tired, while Harry was barely affected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” He assured, dragging himself to a chair in the corner to catch his breath and drink some water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. Good question. It’s a superpower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no superpower. He does that tongue clicky thing and he knows where I’m at,” Liam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, I read about that, before. Like how bats see. That’s so cool.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, Liam. I could have a superpower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry’s more Toph, than Daredevil. Not special, just annoying and aware.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m very special. Now get your ass up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sat himself in Liam’s chair and just. Watched for a little bit. Louis was no expert, but Liam really wasn’t very good, and Harry was right that he quickly tired himself out, allowing Harry to get in a couple of really good hard blows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So maybe Louis </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>float around the idea that he was a hole waiting to be filled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis soon realized that almost all of his flirting techniques involved visuals, and since Harry very much couldn’t see him, he was going to have to be physical. There weren’t really many opportunities to be physical at home without feeling like he was desperate and coming on too strong. He pictured himself coming onto Harry at the wrong moment, like in the middle of watching a true-crime documentary, and the outcome is always so. Sad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lauren had a rough week at work so she invited the three of them and some other friends, out to get wasted, and well. Louis and alcohol were good friends. All the best things in his life happened when he was drunk. They pre-gamed out on the patio set in the backyard, taking advantage of the comfortably cool air, chatting and playing drinking games. Louis and Harry were sat on the love-seat, as close as they could be. They had become really close, like magnets, in no time at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They piled into an uber at about eleven pm, and headed out to a western themed gay bar Louis and Lauren spent a lot of time at in their college years. There was a drag show going on outside on the patio. The queen on stage pulled up Liam, and they started square dancing, and that was really fun to watch. Liam was blushing furiously with all the attention on him. He leaned in close to explain what was going on to Harry. Louis and Harry left her some tips. He was in a dancing mood, and truth be told, he was in a horny mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go inside and dance?” He yelled through the loud music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d never ask.” He followed close behind Louis, holding onto his hips. It felt nice. His hands were big and strong. He wasn’t nearly as big as Dave, just in general, but he made Louis feel small, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pushed past the sweaty people at the bar, which was the centerpiece of the room. Louis spun around and put his hands on Harry’s shoulders once he found a good spot. He and Harry got really close, being shoved together by all the bodies on the dance floor.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He buried his face in Harry’s neck and moved his body to the music. It felt really good, after not having had sex or any kind of physical intimacy, really, in a while. Harry smelled like pure sweaty man, which Louis was tipsy enough to admit, turned him on a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis felt a presence from behind, and suddenly there was another man dancing on him, filthy. Louis reveled in being trapped between two sweaty male bodies. He turned around in Harry’s arms to face the man head on. He was definitely hot and definitely Louis’ type. He smiled at him, and placed his arms on the man’s shoulders, continuing to dance back on Harry, but not too close that it would be indecent. Harry tightened his grip on Louis, and hid his face in the crook of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them moved together like that for a song and some more. Louis was starting to get really worked up. He loved the attention. He could feel that Good heavy feeling growing in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really hot!” The man yelled out, not bothering to introduce himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!” Louis joked. He could feel Harry’s body shake with laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna go somewhere?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t abandon my dance partner!” He threw his thumb over his shoulder to Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man paused for a moment, acknowledging Harry’s presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you can go with him if you want,” Harry spoke directly into his ear. It made Louis shiver. He reached down for one of Harry’s hands and squeezed a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright! I’m gonna stay behind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright! Your loss!” He backed away from the pair and disappeared into the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis didn’t miss a beat, continuing to dance back on Harry. Harry squeezed his hips a little bit tighter, losing himself in the music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis felt bold after telling the man no, making it clear he’d rather spend time with Harry than go to the restroom or a dark alley behind the bar with him, a complete stranger, so he pushed a little. His back was still to Harry’s front and his movements became more deliberate.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached behind for the back of Harry’s head, leaning his own head on Harry’s neck. He could feel Harry getting hard against his back. His other hand grabbed for one of the hands on his hips. He guided Harry’s hand up underneath his top, but didn’t push any further than just resting it on his belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Harry spoke directly into his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing?” He teased grinding pointedly on his hard cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry spun Louis around in his arms, and pulled him into his body. Louis couldn’t stop staring at his lips. He walked his fingers up Harry’s arms, his neck, his cheeks. He tapped the arms of his sunglasses. Harry nodded. He removed them, and hooked them in the front of his own t-shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood still against the music, breathing each other’s air. At the same time, almost, they surged forward and started kissing. Louis whined in Harry’s mouth. He missed kissing so much. Harry was so handsy and it made him feel desperate. He traveled his hands up his hips under his top. They were big and calloused and they felt so good on his bare skin. They got lost in each other. It was intoxicating. Louis ground his hips up into Harry’s. Harry groaned into Louis’ mouth, and then he froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s wrong?” Louis yelled in Harry’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um. Let’s go back outside with everyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. Okay?” Question clear in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led them back out to the patio, feeling well. Weird. A little rejected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to just go? I can call us an uber?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t want Liam to think he’s lost me,” He chuckled awkwardly, obviously making excuses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reunited with their friends and Louis just kind of left Harry to Liam and a group of people he must have just met, and found Lauren getting drinks at the bar outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get me one of those for me too, please,” He came up beside her, leaning his cheek on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lightly scratched at his scalp with her acrylic nails, and he felt a little better. He spent the rest of the night avoiding Harry and drinking his weight in vodka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They piled into an uber around three am, heading home. Harry was quiet, squeezed into the back with everyone, but Louis engaged in conversation with the driver, a very handsome divorced father to two teenage boys who lived across the country with their mom and visited in the summer. He did uber on the weekends to get out of the house and interact with actual people and not just his dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis had fun flirting. He couldn’t help himself. He had to refrain from slipping the man his number on his way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, Harry marched upstairs, and because Louis didn’t know how to leave anything alone, he followed behind closely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I do something to upset you?” He whispered, shutting Harry’s bedroom door softly behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” He mumbled, removing his outer-layers. “I’m just tired. I didn’t even want to go out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you seemed to be having a great time, from where I was standing.” He was still quite drunk and couldn’t stop himself from doing something stupid. He tried cuddling up with Harry, pulling his arms up and wrapping them around his body, like they’d been earlier on the dance floor. He knew it was the wrong thing to do, but he was feeling needy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s arms fell limp at his sides, and he dropped onto the edge of his bed with a heavy sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis pouted. “What did I do?” His voice wobbled. It was so embarrassing, but he couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t take rejection well. Especially when he was drunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t do anything, Louis. I’m just. Not in a position to hookup. And I know you just got out of a weird thing, and you. You flirt so much,” he paused, “Which is fine, but I just. Need something serious. I can’t do anything casual.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think I want casual?” Louis scoffed. “I stayed behind for you!” He was angry and hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Louis huffed, rolling his eyes. Harry couldn’t see him, obviously, rolling his eyes, but he exited his room, slamming the door behind him to drive home the point that he was upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stumbled back downstairs for some water and a snack, because he wasn’t so far gone that he wasn’t aware of potentially waking up to a terrible hangover. Liam had the same idea as Louis, eating ice cream straight out of the container. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there looking at each other in silence for a moment before Louis decided to Not Talk About It, and planted his ass up on the countertop beside Liam. “I sure wish I had a big handsome man to feed me ice cream,” he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam chuckled. “You’re annoying.” He grabbed a spoon from one of the drawers, and started feeding Louis little bits of ice cream. Louis made eye contact the whole time, licking the spoon exaggeratedly. Harry had a point, Louis realized, even in his drunk state. Louis loved to tease and flirt. He would even consider what he was doing with Liam at that moment bordering on obscene, but he couldn’t help himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to get me in trouble, mate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Louis sighed. He hopped off the counter-top, grabbed the spoon from Liam and rinsed it off in the sink. He then filled a glass of water, and went on a mission in the pantry to find chips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he emerged victorious, he was met with Liam staring at him, in a way he would describe as unhappy. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience is a virtue, young man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What? </span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just left it at that, turning around and retreating to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam, what does that </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean, </span>
  </em>
  <span>” he asked into the void, receiving no answer back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to bed, chips forgotten, completely irritable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He avoided Harry like the plague over the next few weeks. He holed up in his room starting on his lesson plans for the remaining months of the school year as an excuse to not spend quality time with his roommates. When it started warming up, he took his work outside, spreading out on the patio furniture, loaded up on snacks and wine, music playing through his little Bluetooth speaker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few hours, when the sun was at it’s highest in the sky, he abandoned his work, stripped down to his undies and hopped in the pool, after the sun had been beating down on his back all morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, unfortunately, had the same idea as Louis. He came strolling out in his stupid little swim trunks, towel in hand, as well as another little Bluetooth speaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re putting on music over my dead body,” he threatened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry put up his hands placatingly, smirking. He kicked off his sandals and set his stuff on a vacant area of the patio furniture, navigating the space with echolocation and touch. He didn’t use his cane at home, since he was familiar with his surroundings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped in the pool, and it was like a scene straight out of a movie. He popped his head out of the water and pushed his hair off his face in what felt like slow motion, the sun glistening off the water dripping down his body. It was unfair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice,” he breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis was stunned into silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… Yeah. It’s a nice day out,” he managed to choke out after a minute. Then he rolled his eyes at himself because he gets so stupid around men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry got himself into a floating position and lazily paddled himself around the pool with his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’ve you been Louis?” He asked after a couple minutes. Louis clung to the edge of the pool unmoving, since Harry had come out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve uh. Just been busy with my lesson plans.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was awkward. Louis hated it. He wasn’t going to let it be awkward anymore. He slowly swam to the middle of the pool, quietly, innocently, before splashing Harry and then jumping on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hollered, and grabbed Louis around his middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HARRY, </span>
  <em>
    <span>NO </span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted him and tossed him a few feet away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He emerged sputtering and they laughed about it and were having a good time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis charged at Harry’s retreating form, full speed and jumped on his back. Harry wrestled him around until they were face to face, and the air around them changed, like how it had been at the club right before they kissed, their breathing heavy, and their mouths inches from each other. Louis’ gaze was definitely fixated on Harry’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than doing something stupid once again, he just chuckled, and dunked Harry underwater, before swimming away, and hopping out of the pool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Harry yelled after Louis once he’d spit all the water from his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to shower and then work on my lesson plans a little more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. See you inside,” he said, lighthearted, allowing himself to float on the surface of the pool, once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As far as Louis was concerned, any awkwardness between them was all but forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis grabbed Harry’s towel, wrapped it around himself, and then brought the wine and snacks indoors, going back outside for his clothes. He shut the door behind himself and cackled, running upstairs and hopped in the shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he fingered himself in the shower, thinking about Harry’s big strong arms, and the ghost feeling of his huge cock digging into his back from the night at the club. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After his shower, he ventured back downstairs and found a small puddle of water on the floor by the back door and he giggled to himself, cleaning it up, without any complaints.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everything went back to normal, mostly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis and Harry were probably in a better place than they’d been before the club incident. They even started spending time outside of the house. The studio Harry recorded at was actually really close to Louis’ school. When their schedules allowed it, they took public transport where Louis previously got a ride from a coworker, Harry holding onto his arm, for guidance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes they got a late lunch, early dinner, closer to the weekend, and if it was late enough they would go to a quiet bar and drink fancy hipster beer and chat about everything under the sun. Louis always tried describing things to Harry. Harry explained, when they were first getting to know each other, that he’d been able to see as a child but that his vision deteriorated pretty significantly by the age of twelve. He and his parents had gotten him ready for when it happened, and so since, he’d just been living a good portion of his life navigating the world with little to no sight. Since he had some ability to see into his teen years, he did have a good idea of some of the things Louis would tell him about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d tried describing himself a few times, but he always got shy about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was interesting getting compliments from Harry, because, of course, since he couldn’t see him, it wouldn’t be about his looks, what he was wearing. He complimented him on his good heart, and his kind voice. He described his hands as soft and </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicate </span>
  </em>
  <span>, which Louis was fairly sure was a compliment and not some backhanded homophobic remark. Sometimes it made him scream into his pillow at night, thinking about being complimented in ways he really hadn’t considered about himself before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And anyway. Louis soon realized he and Harry were essentially dating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One night when they’d dozed off cuddled up on the sofa. Louis woke up needing to pee, so he untangled himself from Harry’s body, trying his best not to wake him. He caught eyes with Liam, and pushed past him, giggling. When he was done he met Liam in the kitchen, his eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was cute,” Liam whispered, conspiratorially.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Louis asked, innocently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis rolled his eyes, and filled a glass of water, taking a few solid gulps before he allowed himself to acknowledge anything Liam was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just— He rejected me before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s completely into you. Completely. He’s my best friend since childhood, I know he’s into you. I would bet my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Liam. That’s intense,” Louis deflected.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It all came to a head when Louis made his way downstairs one Saturday morning when the three of them had a hike planned. He overheard Liam and Harry whispering, and well. He was nosy, so he crept toward the kitchen entrance, doing his best to not make a noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis is just. Really hot,” was the first thing he heard Harry say. Louis could feel his cheeks heat up, and his heart started to race.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mate, I’ve never heard you describe </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>as hot. You can’t even see him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>different </span>
  </em>
  <span>… Would you call him hot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean he definitely is </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You know, I’m not into men </span>
  <em>
    <span>like that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but I’m comfortable enough with myself to admit that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Liam, you don’t have to go on about it. I love him, and you’re just—” Harry got silent for a moment, digesting what he’d just said. “I… really am in love. That’s insane.” It was so quiet, a pin dropping could probably be heard in the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis appeared in the doorway, jaw on the floor, and he and Liam locked eyes. Liam shook his head subtly, still dead silent. Louis turned around and booked it upstairs. He was sure his footsteps could be heard on the stairs, but he wasn’t sure he cared. Maybe Harry needed to know he’d been heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the privacy of his room, he had an uncontrollable giggle fit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got dressed, and headed back downstairs. Liam and Harry were already ready to go, just eating something before they were gonna head out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” they responded in unison, but were otherwise fairly silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis packed up the lunch he had prepared for the three of them, a first aid kit, which Louis found out they’d never brought along before, and plenty of extra water. He gave the backpack to Harry to carry around, since Louis could not carry the extra weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They loaded up into Liam’s pickup truck. Louis called dibs on the aux, and they spent the drive out to the mountain trail, singing along to pop music, and commenting on the scenery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They apparently did stuff like this all the time. Louis, however, did not. It made sense, since they were both built. Louis was sure he was gonna tap out about a quarter of the way up, and they’d have to just leave him. He could have stayed home, but he dreaded the idea of being left out. Especially after the conversation he’d overheard that morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think he could confront Harry directly, at least not yet, but who knew how the day would play out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s sure Harry knew he overheard, though, because he was being awkward. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So Louis really was physically not in a position to be exerting himself physically the way he was on the hike. He’d definitely gotten further than he’d initially anticipated, but he was beat, and they were only halfway up the mountain. Harry and Liam were barely breaking a sweat. He found a nearby rock to sit on and forced them to wait for him to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate this. You boys are trying to kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You definitely had the option of staying home,” Liam offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have,” Louis mock-cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d carry you on my back, if I didn’t have this HUGE backpack to haul around,” Harry shrugged, waving around his walking poles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re so big and strong and you have incredible stamina, but I think I’m a little heavier than that backpack,” Louis teased. “You guys are making fun of me, but you can’t just venture out into the wilderness without a first aid kit and extra water. It’s just not safe. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a school teacher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Funny enough, I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you keep a first aid kit in your desk?” Liam joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t make it to the very top, because Louis truly did not have the stamina, but they did make it to a beautiful clearing about three quarters of the way, where they settled in on a huge flat boulder, embedded in the ground. Louis had packed them a blanket to sit on, which they also teased him about, because men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unpacked the lunch he’d prepared, which they’d also never done before. They’d told him they just snacked on nuts and granola bars in the past, but never packed an actual lunch. Louis could not believe how they’d gone on living their lives the way they did for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so out of shape,” Louis mentioned when they were settled in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got,” Harry paused, “a great shape.” He shook his head exasperatedly like he didn’t know what he was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis paused and then giggled, unsure of how to respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam looked between the two of them, and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the rest of their lunch just chatting here and there. Louis didn’t get out into the wilderness often, so he took in his surroundings. He laid out and rested his head in Harry’s lap, because he was needy, describing some of the shapes in the clouds he was seeing to Harry and listening to the wildlife around him. Harry ate with one hand and ran his fingers through Louis’ hair with his other. Liam hummed serenely, creating a beautiful soundtrack to a beautiful moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to piss,” Liam muttered, hopping up and ruining the vibe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all need to piss, Liam, you could have quietly made your exit, but instead you chose to ruin the moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry started cackling uncontrollably, doubling over practically suffocating Louis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t even that funny,” he mumbled around a mouthful of Harry’s t-shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sat up, and Harry calmed down, mostly. He adopted a very serious demeanor suddenly, and Louis scooted in front of him so he was facing him completely, they were both sitting cross-legged. He gently tapped Harry’s knee caps with his fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have something to tell you, Louis,” He admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I— what if I told you I liked you a lot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d probably say it back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he surged forward, knocking Louis on his back, right into Liam’s discarded crumbs from lunch, and planted a big fat kiss on his lips. His sunglasses dug into Louis’ nose, which was not a nice feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait,” Louis pushed at his chest, and took off the sunglasses. It was always shocking in the best way to see Harry without his shades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry dove right back in, and Louis allowed his eyes to close, succumbing to the kiss. Harry guided his jaw with a solid and sure hand. They got completely lost in each other, so much, that they’d forgotten Liam had only left for a minute to go pee. He cleared his throat loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For god’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>sake </span>
  </em>
  <span>Liam,” Louis groaned. Harry cackled into his neck, and it sent shivers down his whole body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trip down the mountain was a little easier, although it was very steep. Liam walked ahead because Louis and Harry, quite frankly, very much needed to discuss some things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you like me?" Louis giggled, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm sorry for just kissing you and not saying anything. I have no emotional maturity."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm proud of you for admitting that. Now. Why did you slut-shame me, Harry?” Louis deadpanned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I— What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m joking, but please don’t ever do that again. It made me feel very bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m possessive,” he pouted. “I told you to go with that guy, but I hoped you would stay behind. I already liked you a lot at that point. I just felt wasn’t ready to jump into anything with you, yet. People are so weird with me. They treat me like a novelty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Louis gasped. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry </span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He stopped in his tracks and threw his arms around Harry, kissing up his face and embracing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, not to be cocky, but I’m, I guess, conventionally attractive,” he waved his hand around along with his pole. Louis and Liam, a few meters ahead, snorted. “And people love that about me, and they think it’s cool that I’m blind, but they forget I’m a person with feelings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, about you being possessive...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He gets crazy,” Liam chimed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned into Harry’s space, and cupped his hand around his ear. “How do you feel about sex,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. Um.” Harry was rendered mostly speechless, and it made Louis feel powerful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d made it almost the entire way back to the car without incident. It was already getting dark out, and the trees made it even darker. They got to the clearing at the bottom of the mountain where they were parked, and just as they broke through the  line of trees, Liam tripped over his own feet and scraped up his bare knees, and the palms of his hands, resulting in a little bleeding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing I brought that first-aid kit, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the bag from Harry and ran ahead of the truck, pulling the tailgate down, and gestured for Liam to join him. He set out all the supplies and nursed his wounds. Harry came around and offered the light from his phone for Louis to be able to see what he was doing. Liam was a big baby about it, of course, wincing at the antiseptic being applied to his cuts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis, once again, called dibs on the AUX. The half-hour drive back flew by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back home, he quite literally jumped on Harry once Liam had retreated to his own space. He really needed a shower, as he was covered in dried sweat, but he just wanted to kiss a little away from Liam’s innocent eyes as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… need to fuck you,” Harry breathed into Louis’ mouth, groping at Louis’ ass, and prodding between his cheeks a little, the cloth from his shorts and underwear betraying him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis moaned. He wanted to say fuck it, and just let it happen, but he was really gross. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really gross,” Louis pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” he giggled into Harry’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He physically had to push Harry, before anything progressed. “I’ll be right back,” he hollered already out the door and halfway to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He washed himself very clinically, pushing a finger in his hole, just making sure everything was good and ready to go. He was aching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dried off in record time, and sprinted to his room. He lotioned up his whole body, and pulled on a pair of underwear, grabbed lube and a condom and then headed back to Harry’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m back,” he whispered, closing the door tight behind him. Harry was spread out on his bed, speaking into his phone, in nothing but his underpants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you asked about sex earlier, I wasn’t even sure about getting straight into it, but I honestly can’t wait another second. You drive me insane, Louis.” He pulled Louis from around the waist, and buried his face in Louis’ belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis buried his hands in Harry’s hair, unable to form words, suddenly feeling a little shy, and placed a kiss on the crown of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was kind of sweaty as well, but Louis actually preferred him that way, because he was insane. They could shower again, together, afterward. He reached for the waistband of Louis’ underwear and slipped them off, and Louis stepped out of them. Harry groped his ass, kneading and squeezing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis kneed his way onto the bed, and sat his naked body on Harry’s bare torso, setting the lube and condom on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry made a weird rumbly noise in the back of his throat like a growl and Louis’ penis actually jumped in interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanna feel around,” he whispered, running his hands reverently down Louis’ body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your time,” Louis giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me that, because I absolutely will. I love to touch. Lay down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, yeah. Tell me what to do.” He laid beside Harry on his big comfy bed, getting comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned on his side and propped his body up on his right arm, walking his hand up, Louis’ chest, his neck, feeling out for his mouth with his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suck,” he ordered, prodding his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis invited them in, sucking and moaning, getting them nice and wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his fingers out of Louis’ mouth with a pop and walked them down, feeling up his chest, and circling his nipples, making them harden and raise. He leaned down and suckled at the nipple not getting attention from his fingers, biting, licking, sucking a little on the skin. Louis hoped it would leave bruises. He buried his hand in Harry’s hair, for something to hold on to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach felt so heavy with pleasure and anticipation. He was going to go insane. He’d told Harry to take his time, but he was going to start crying. His hips moved on their own, essentially, his plush ass rubbing against the bed, waiting for his hole to be filled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled himself up and got between Louis’ legs, pulling his bottom flush with his clothed hips, sitting back on his calves. The sensation was so exciting. He could feel the outline of his dick in the crease of his taint. Louis reached between his legs, and rubbed Harry’s cock a little, but his hand was knocked off, immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” He smirked. He had his eyes closed, head cocked, so Louis got a good view of his jawline. He looked pretty incredible, hair a mess, blissed face, like he was just happy to be in this position with Louis. Louis was definitely happy. That realization definitely made him more horny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy,” he whispered, suddenly needing Harry to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. So happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt down his belly and his hips, nuzzling and kissing and sucking. His hands were magic, Louis was convinced. He had a tendency, in the past, of losing interest in being teased, loving the actual act of fucking more than anything, but he was so on edge, he couldn’t stop whining. He felt absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He touched down his thighs, fingertips feather light on the most sensitive inner parts where the skin is thin and softest. Louis was practically jumping out of his skin with every touch. He hooked Louis’ right leg over his shoulder and kissed up his calves, before setting his foot against his pec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I kind of like feet,” Harry admitted casually, scooting back a couple of inches for Louis’ comfort, wiggling his toes between his fingertips, and caressing the soles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm?” He moaned, stupidly. Louis’ feet were significantly more ticklish than any other part of his body. His stomach tightened, trying to stifle any laughter, but he couldn’t hold it forever, doubling over when Harry kissed the tip of his big toe, knocking his leg out of Harry’s hold, and accidentally kicking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops. Ticklish?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded, and then caught himself. “Yeah,” he admitted, calming down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting. Maybe I’ll use that sometime,” Harry nodded. “Flip over,” he commanded, assisting Louis, guiding his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis was on his hands and knees, but Harry pushed him flush to the bed, and sat down on the backs of his legs. He felt down his spine, and his shoulders, the dip of his hips. Everywhere his fingers touched, his lips followed close behind, revering every inch of him. He made Louis feel like a gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really do have a nice shape.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. You have a nice shape, too, by the way.” He wiggled his hips under the weight of Harry, making them both giggle. Louis’ focus was pulled right back to the heavy and delicious feeling in his groin when he was reminded what they were actually there for. He rested his head on his forearms, thinking about how he was going to come the second he got Harry’s dick in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whined when Harry ran his hands down to his ass cheeks, kneading and pulling and caressing. He laid a firm smack on one, then the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran his finger down his crack and prodded at his hole. Just rubbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Harry. I’ll cry if you don’t give it to me,” he whined high, grinding his hips into the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll give it to you, baby. Hand me the lube, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis groped around for it, with his limited movement, being pinned down by Harry’s hips. When he found it, he rested it on his lower back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, the lube. It’s on my back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He climbed back in between Louis’ legs and lifted him back onto his hands and knees. He leaned down and laid a kiss on his cheek, laying another smack, harder than before. Louis yelped, but he liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Harry’s cool wet finger rub around his hole just teasing, then he felt him tentatively push it in. He sighed at the intrusion. He hadn’t had another person’s fingers in him since Dave, and the feeling was unreal. He’d been so worked up from all the touching, so his muscles were good and loose, ready to be penetrated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis swayed his hips, humping back on Harry’s fingers and made incoherent sounds. He rubbed at his prostate when he got his second finger in massaging Louis’ insides, making him feel like he was on fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. You feel so good. I’m ready for your cock. Get in me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His voice got so high and whiny when he was horny enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. Yeah, baby, I’m going to fuck you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be a little rough with me, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned down and bit Louis’ shoulder hard in response. The stinging pain went right down to Louis’ groin. Harry could do anything at that point and Louis wouldn’t stop him, he was so stupid with want. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got off the bed and pulled Louis roughly by his hips, straight to the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll put the condom on.” Louis reached for the condom and tore open the wrapper with shaky fingers. His heart was already racing a mile a minute. He sat up for a moment, pulled Harry’s underwear down his legs, and just. Paused to marvel at Harry’s size. He knew he was big, of course he knew, from feeling it digging into his back, or when he saw the outline when he wore gray sweatpants commando, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>seeing </span>
  </em>
  <span>it made him want to scream and drop to his knees. He, of course, was desperate to be fucked, so he refrained, but definitely considered it for the future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” Harry teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked, because of course he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis pinched the tip and rolled it down, moaning with every inch. He poured a fat drizzle of lube directly into his palm and stroked Harry’s cock. He groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pushed Louis back into the lying down position and positioned his cock, ready to push in. It was agonizing, how slow he was pushing in. He was filling him up so incredibly thoroughly Louis was sure he was going to have to marry Harry, or take up residence on his cock permanently, or some other ridiculous thought he might be embarrassed about, post-orgasm. He truly was stupid with lust, so his brain was blissfully empty except for the thought of wanting to feel the way he was feeling permanently. When Harry was deep inside, he rested for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a confession,” he paused. “I think I’m going to come quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please shut up and fuck me.” He was bordering on hysterical at that point. He could definitely feel a little wetness on his cheeks, from the pleasure-pain of taking a cock as big as Harry’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, finally, finally, he hooked Louis’ knees over his inner elbows folding him in half like a pretzel and began to move, thrusting his hips into Louis. He moved Louis like a toy. His rough thrusts made him feel like he was going to break, grabbing onto the bed for stability. Harry was insane. Louis had spent so much time talking about his strength and stamina, and he was still somehow shocked that Harry was fucking him so good, absolutely wrecking his guts. The tears were falling freely, he sobbed out loud, and grabbed onto Harry’s wrist, squeezing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna play with myself a little if that’s okay?” He moaned in his high desperate voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby,” Harry panted. “Touch yourself. You can touch yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis held his dick down against his belly with one hand, and rubbed his finger over his frenulum in little circles. It was his most sensitive spot besides his prostate, and he really liked stimulation there more than anything. He could feel his orgasm building rapidly, his whole body on fire. Harry slipped his fingers back into Louis’ mouth and he drooled all over them, moaning, feeling full and ready to let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spilled all over his fists and cried out around Harry’s fingers, waves of beautiful pleasure being released. He had a brief moment where he felt like he was floating and then his body went cold and numb before coming down entirely and settling into a nice warm and sated place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry paused when he felt Louis come. “Louis, baby I’m so close.” He took his fingers from Louis’ mouth. Louis was spent but he loved being used after he’d already come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me in another position?” He asked innocently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just…” He got in a couple more really good thrusts that had Louis feeling like he could go again, although that feeling was very much wishful and then he groaned and collapsed on Louis. His massive heavy body, just dead weight on top of him. They weren’t even in a good position to roll over. Louis would need to be pulled. He was sure his legs would never work right again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry dismounted himself from Louis. “Fuck, that was good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Louis sighed. “Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all you have to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it was good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They burst into a fit of giggles and Harry did his duties like a good top and grabbed a towel to wipe Louis down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis thought he was going to have a conversation and take another shower, which very much was not in the cards that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following day, Louis took himself downstairs and felt compelled to make breakfast, like a crazy dick-drunk person. So he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wore one of Harry’s clean t-shirts and the briefs he’d discarded the night previous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was met by Harry and Liam at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Louis." Liam greeted him, in a tone that would suggest he was attempting to come off chill, but was very much traumatized by what he knew about his friends and roommates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Liam. Harry." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I made breakfast, which I never do, so. Have at it. You're welcome." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry chuckled under his breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Louis," They said in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome." He made a plate for Harry, because again, he was extremely dick-drunk. "No offense, Liam." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None taken."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a seat in Harry's lap and fed him little bits of food, kissing him on the lips, and just overall being very gross, because he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My body is so sore from the hike," Louis commented to the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The hike..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, the hike. I don't hike." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the way, guys. Jeff texted last night. He said his dad was coming for dinner this week, so we have to go back to pretending he actually spends time here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Introduce me as your boyfriend, it wouldn't even be a lie." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled shyly. "It wouldn't, no." </span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ANYWAY! If you got this far, once again, thank you so much for reading! One more shameless plug for my <a href="https://twitter.com/femboyIouis/">twitter</a> and <a href="https://roselouis.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>, if you liked what you read and want to interact more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>